


Broken Trust

by OmegaSirValeTecH



Series: My Guardian Angel [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Betrayal, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gaige Has Anxiety, Gaige dances when she's sad, Hurt/Comfort, Lilith and Maya are like Gaiges big sisters, Spoilers for Borderlands 2 so watch out, Violence, and sum puns, broken trust, pls hug her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSirValeTecH/pseuds/OmegaSirValeTecH
Summary: Title sums it up. And that trust will be slow and tough to build back up.





	1. So it begins...

**Author's Note:**

> As a heads up, this is my first fic i'm uploading to ao3. soooo yee. enjoy? If you have any tips or things you would like to see next then drop them down in the comments. I'm always looking to be a better """writer""" and i'm not that good at writing. Apologies

Wilhelm was finally defeated and Gaige was extremely worn out after that. The intel said the Vault Key was suppose to be on the train, but after looking around the wreckage for a good 30 minutes, she deducted that it wasn't here and the intel was wrong. The young Vault Hunter shivered a bit as it started to snow again and the wind picked up. She looked around a bit more and saw a power core of sorts near the water.

"Roland?" Gaige echoed him. 

"Go ahead soldier." 

"I have this Hyperion power core here. What should i do with it?" She examined it and waited for it to explode in her face. 

"Uhh, hold on. That's a GTX i3600i Hyperion built power core XTRA Edition." Angel interrupted.

"A who's what now?" Gaige smiled a bit and was quite confused at the sound of those words coming out of ones mouth in that order. Sure she did create Deathtrap, but she's never heard of this kind of power core.

"That can keep Sanctuary's shields up for weeks or even months. Go back and switch out the power cores." She smiled and set a waypoint to the nearest fast travel for Gaige.

"Yes, come back home, soldier." Roland chimed back in. "The pervious power core is almost out already."

"On my way." Gaige smiled again and picked up the power core. "I'll be there soon."

"Wow. Bravo. Champagne. Cheers. High-five. Sloooowclap. You got the damn power core didn't ya. You've been warned the kid gloves are coming off. Tighten up the big-boy pants because things are about to get really, really bad for you Vault Hunters." Jack started to taunt. "Oh, and don't forget about my little secret."

Gaige ignored him. Knowing he was going to get what's coming to him. One day.

"Sorry about the bad intel everyone, I was for sure it was on the train." Mordecai sighed. "I'll make it up to you, next time I'm in Sanctuary the beers on are me. What do you think, Bloodwing?" She screeched into the echo.

Gaige hurried to her vehicle and echoed Angel again. They chatted about how they wanted to meet each other in person and other things to learn more about each other, while she drove to the fast travel station. The cold winds making her skin turn a very slight white color and frost growing on the edge of her blue jacket. Gaige felt close to Angel in the short time they've known each other and she always calmed down when they talked. She has really fallen for Angel, but she can't do anything about it. She wishes that she could.

"Did you create that robot from scratch? It's impressive, Gaige." Angel sounded genuinely impressed with her.

"Oh, yes. I did created Deathtrap from scratch." Gaige smiled to the fact that she interested in Deathtrap.

"Wow, you're... just full of surprises, aren't you?" 

Gaige's cheeks reddened at her comment. "W-well I mean... Umm..." 

"I'm just teasing you." She giggled

Gaige dramatically sighed and that made Angel laugh. She makes The Mechromancer everything she wants to be. And that makes Gaige eternally grateful. Everything is better when you have a friend. They talk for what seemed like a few minutes, but was a whole hour that passed by way to quickly for their liking.

"I'm at the station, Angel." She jumped out of her vehicle and walked up to it. "So, talk to you later?"

It took Angel a second to reply. "Hmm? Oh, yes, of course."

Gaige noticed it took her a bit to reply, but she ignored it. "I always enjoy our chats. Thank you, Angel. It's nice to keep learning more about each other."

Again, it took her a second to reply. "I enjoy our chats as well."

She frowned and stopped in front of the station, "Are you.. alright? You keep taking a second to say anything."

"Oh! Uhh, I'm fine. Thank you for asking though." Angel assured her and Gaige knew something was wrong, but she decided against prying.

"Then I guess I will talk to you later. Bye, Angel." She set her travel destination for Sanctuary.

"Bye, Gaige." Her echo went quiet and Gaige initiated her fast travel. A few moments later and she was at Sanctuary. Oh, how she missed this place. The sound of people talking and Cl4p-Tp beatboxing, was small things that made her feel quite comfortable. It was time to return to Roland though. She hurried to the Crimson Raiders HQ and headed up stairs to find him.

"Good to see you are still amongst the living." He sounded business like as always.

"That's his way of saying 'Holy hell. You're a badass.' And it's good to see you, kid." Lilith smiled to her.

"Oh, uhh, yes. Now about the power core, go see L.T Davis and switch it out for the current one." Roland headed to the war room from the balcony.

"Of course." Gaige responded and headed to the Gates. Once she arrived, her first objective was switching out the power cores. Davis complained on how he doesn't like using Hyperion technology, but has no choice in it and plus it's for the greater good. Gaige switched out the power cores. "Roland, i think we ar- what the hell?"

"What is it, Davis? Davis? Gaige??" Roland's echo cut out.

"Aww, did you think i would give you a shield to help keep you bad guys alive?"

"Jack..." Gaige started.

"I think it's about time I let you in on that secret. Angel is working for me." He laughed in a mocking tone.

Gaige froze at that. "W-what? Angel... You're on his side?" Her heart started pounding and her anxiety went through the roof. She felt... Betrayed. Her trust? Broken.

"I'm sorry, Gaige." Was all she could say.

"Angel. Lower Sanctuary's shields." Jack ordered.

"Lowering Sanctuary's shield." She sighed and did as she was told.

Jack started to fire missiles down on the small town. Everything was going to hell in a span of 10 seconds. Gaige knew she had to get back into Sanctuary, but processing all of this was near impossible.

"Gaige, we need you back in here!" Lilith's voice sounded through her echo and she started running for the middle of town. Gaige ran through the streets, dodging explosions and the bodies of all the civilian casualties. Her ears were ringing and the quakes of each missile made it hard to keep her balance. She reached the middle of Sanctuary and found Lilith.

"What do we plan on doing?!" She hoped her words came out clearly with all of the explosion and noise surrounding them.

"We're going to phase her somewhere different, but i need eridium!" She yelled back.

The sound of a pain yell went through their echo devices.

"Soldier, I'm pinned down! Get in here and grab the eridium!"

"Go help Roland!" Lilith yelled.

Gaige nodded and ran to the HQ almost tripping from the missiles. She slammed open the door and ran up to where Roland was. His leg was trapped under some debris from the ceiling.

"Grab all of the eridium you can carry and take it to Lilith. Don't worry about me." He grunted as the ground shook the debris on his leg more. Gaige wanted to stay and help him, but that was something she couldn't do right now.

"Move, soldier!" He ordered her.

"I-I'll send help." She snapped out of it and with that, she was off to Lilith. This time she really needed to be careful since she had an arm full of eridium, so if she tripped, it would be bad to grab all of the eridium again. With a few close calls, she made it to the siren.

"I've never used this much before, so you might want to hold on to something." She grabbed the eridium from Gaige and molded it into herself. The closest thing to hang on to was a railing, so she grabbed on and hoped not to be launched across the town. That hope wasn't hopeful enough as her vision went to white and ended up outside of Sanctuary on the ground.

"Shit. I'm sorry, kid. Try to find your way back here." Lilith's voice sounded from her ear.

"Uh-oh, this is one of those moments... CATCH-A-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE!!" Scooter yelled in to her echo and she could swear that she was deaf for a bit. She picked herself off the ground and looked around. This wasn't anywhere she was familiar with. Her echo said this was The Highlands Outwash. A sigh escaped her throat and she pushed onward to... wherever.

"At least it's not cold here." She tried to laugh it off, but that didn't help as much as she wanted it to. At least she had some food and water in her backpack. That's something good.

"Gaige!?" The voice from her echo made her jump a bit. "Are you alright??"

She sighed again, "What do you want?" Her legs weakened at the voice.

"I'm sorry, Gaige. I can help you. Please let me." She pleaded to have her help the young vault hunter.

"No, don't be sorry, Angel." Her voice cracked a little. "I trusted you. My mistake, not your's."

"Wait!" The sound was cut off as she took out her echo and almost smashed it on the ground, until she realized that it she was going to need it later. Tears formed in her eyes as she started walking down an unknown road... Alone.


	2. The Long Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaige is left alone to her thoughts until...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short.

Sleep was impossible last night. With the calls from Angel and the distant gunshots mixed with the screams that were coming from a nearby bandit camp. She felt extremely week, her legs immediately working overtime when she stands up and her anxiety through the roof ever since yesterday afternoon. The thought of how many casualties there were, have really made the hole in her heart bigger. Angel betrayed her and that was the most upsetting. It felt as if her world was falling apart and she just had to watch it happen. She was stuck in her thoughts and almost missed the call from Lilith.

"Gaige? Where are you? Are you alright??" Her voice coming through the echo in a panicked pattern.

Gaige let out a breath she didn't know, that she was holding in. "I'm fine, Lil. My map say i'm in the Highlands."

"Well, at least we know where you are. But, are you alright?" She worried for Gaige, she's like her little sister.

"Angel... betrayed us, Lil." She wiped away the tear falling down her cheek.

"I know, kid. I know..." She sighed at the voice of her broken heart. "Think you can you find your way back to us? From where the map is telling us you are, if you start heading north, then you should see us in the distance to the east."

Gaige stood up and started to make her way north. She turned the corner and looked out into the distance, as she squinted, it was much easier to see Sanctuary floating in the sky.

"How do you expect me to get up there?" Gaige sat back down on a rock near her.

"If you head towa-" Lilith started until a voice yelled through their echo.

"There is a fast travel station i can set up for you!"

"I thought i said, 'Don't contact us again'."

"Look, i know you don't have much of a reason to, but you have to trust me." She said. "I can get Gaige back up to you guys."

"I did trust you."

"Gaige.."

"I trusted you with everything i had..."

"He forced me to help him, Gaige. He has that power."

"I could have died, Angel!" Gaige shouted in what feels like forever. As those words teared at Angels heart, she set a way marker for Gaige.

"Follow that marker and it will take to to a fast travel station. Sanctuary was wiped off the map, so i have to re-install the location, so you can go back with your friends." Angels voice really softened after those word cut into her core.

Lilith sat there in quiet while they talked. "Please go that way, Gaige." She spoke as the silence became uncomfortable for even her.

Gaige very reluctantly said 'okay' and headed in the direction of the station. It was a tough walk since she had no vehicle to get there quicker. She arrived after 20 minutes.

"I'm here." Gaige said with no signs of emotion.

"Okay, give me a second... There, you can fast travel back to Sanctuary now." Angel replied to her.

As the station was getting ready to send Gaige back to Sanctuary, Angel spoke.

"I'm very sorry, Gaige." She said.

Gaige stayed quiet and traveled back to Sanctuary. She got back home and the first person to met her was Maya. She ran up and hugged the person she saw as an older sister and cried into her chest.

"I'm glad you're safe." Maya kissed her on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, i was playing a drinking game by myself and i was like "Yooooo i wanna write something." So i wrote something. Again, sorry this chapter is short.


	3. A Very Real Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare came to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late update. Lost some motivation for writing, but now i'm good. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy. (Didn't read for mistakes) notevensorry

She held her little sister closer then she ever had before, wiping away each tear that fell down her heartbroken face. People started staring until Maya gave them a look of death and they went about their business. Gaige lifted her head from Maya's chest.

"Are you alright?" Maya put her hands on Gaige's shoulders.

She avoided eye contact. "No, not really."

Maya put her finger under her sisters chin and lifted her head up, so she can see eye to eye with her.

"Are you hurt though?" She raised an eyebrow.

To younger didn't respond and simply turned around so she couldn't see her. Maya knew Gaige was going to be stubborn. Daylight was fading and Gaige needed to rest after everything. Maya took her hand in hers and guided her back to the house the two of them shared. Gaige had a tough time walk and halfway through, Maya just carried her the rest of the way since she was pretty light anyways, Gaige just stayed quiet on the way back to their home. People keep staring and she keep giving death threats through her eyes. They arrived and Maya let Gaige down so she could unlock the door. She ushered her inside and to the couch. They sat down and Gaige snuggled up against Maya after she pulled a blanket over them.

"We are going to go talk to the others tomorrow. So lets get some rest." She smiled down to her and Gaige nodded as a reply. Sleep was easier that night for the mechanic, since she had the comfort of her big sister. Her eye lids started to get heavy and sleep was right around the corner. As she closed her eyes, they opened again as quickly as they were shut. But she woke up in a different place then where she went to sleep. Eyes looking around frantically for someone in this room of black. Gaige turned around and saw a table with a light shining down on it, along with 2 chairs. But one of the two chairs were occupied with someone in black robes and the hood pulled over to the point, Gaige couldn't see their face. She backed up at the startling sight, until the figure motioned for her to sit down across from them.

"It's just a dream..." She repeated to herself. Her eyes closed and she opened them quickly, hoping to be back at her apartment with Maya. Oh, she was severely disappointed.

"Have a set young one." The figure motioned to the other seat. Her voice sounded like a mix of 2 different people and that shook Gaige's heart to make it felt like it was going to explode.

"Come now, dear. I don't bite." They chuckled. Gaige hugged herself and slowly walked to the table to sit down.

"Wh-who are you?" Gaige looked around the room of darkness

The figure leaned in closer and put their arms on the table, lacing their fingers together. "I'm the one who watches over you."

"What do you mean?" She looked back at the person across from her and her anxiety really kicking in now.

The figure leaned back and reached into their pocket, pulling out a photo and placing it on the table. "I am, your Guardian Angel."

Gaige looked at the photo and lost all color in her face. It was a photo of her. She looked back up to the figure just to see an empty chair. A hand landed on her shoulder and that is when she finally woke up with a scream. Maya woke up just as quick as Gaige did from hearing her scream in her lap.

"Are you okay, Gaige!?" Maya placed her hand on Gaige's shoulder and almost getting another scream from her. She mumbled about what had happened and Maya tried to keep up with what she was saying, until she came to the conclusion that Gaige had a bad dream. She brought her into a hug and whispered to her.

"It's okay, it's okay, it was just a dream." Maya could feel Gaige's heart racing a thousand times per second. The mechanic slipped out of Maya's arms and ran to the window. Peering out, she saw the same person from her dream, standing out from behind a corner. Her eyes widened as she froze in place. The figure reached into their pocket and dropped a photo to the floor. Gaige hurried and put her shoes on, then headed out to where she saw the unknown. Maya following, asking what she had seen. Chills being sent across her skin, the cold nights weather mixed with the feeling of fear. She looked around for the person of her dream and where the photo dropped. It didn't take long to find it, but the person from her dream was nowhere to be found.

"Gaige!" Maya ran up to her. "What are doing? What did you see??" She tried to say with what breath she could get out of her lungs. Gaige couldn't speak, she fell to her knees and started crying. Maya picked up the photo and analyzed it.

"Where did this come from?" She kneeled down next to her.

"My nightmare."


	4. Dance Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaige does a little bit of thinking, followed by some dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated this in about a month and double sorry this chapter is so short. For every kudo you guys leave makes my day and even more so. Thanks for reading and for everything. <3 here is a link to the song i reference in this. (Listen to while reading and read slowly to the music) https://youtu.be/I6wFBVk4uGQ The song is called "I am a man who will fight for your honor" By:Chris Zabriskie

Daylight finally started to show again. Everyone went back to cleaning up after the attack. Rubble still piled along the streets, the blood of peoples loved ones, still stained the walls and ground of their home. Though it had been hard for anyone to sleep feeling safe. Gaige on the other hand, still can't find what Sleep or feeling safe even means. How can someone sleep after their nightmare becomes a reality? How can feel feel safe after the one they loved helps to attacks their home with relentless intent? The answer? They don't. For each passing second, she wishes it would all go back to normal. Every time she closes her eyes, she says "It's just a nightmare inside of my dream. I'll wake up soon, so me and Angel can go back to being our silly selfs." But it really goes like this. "This is a nightmare, but it's inside of my life. The only way i can make it go away... is that i have to fix it myself. Though it will be a long road, i won't have to walk it alone." Gaige spent the last 2 hours (slow)dancing to some of her favorite ambient music from her playlist. She took in every note as she closed her eyes, her hands behind her head, as she stepped gently in the living room of her apartment. Barely making the slightest of sounds. She spun and let her left arm fall to her side, as her right arm lifted as high as it could go and the back of her palm faced up. Her left leg crossed behind her right leg to the sound of the piano. The problems of her life were gone in an instant. Everything and anything was blocked out by the music. She opened her eyes to look at the time. Though the clock was broke, she just continued dancing and said to herself.

"Even that broken clock will be right twice today. Just because it's broken, that doesn't mean it's not useful in it's own right." She 180'd, with her right leg now behind her left and her left arm in the air. It started to rain slightly. The music still playing as she continued to Dance Alone.


	5. Hopeless, Helpless, and Pissed Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witness her resolve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay guyz. Hope you enjoy this chapter and i got a lot more of this planned out, so i hope you won't have to wait too long for the next update. Thanks for reading.

After her "dance session" it was about time to meet up with the others. Plenty of things keep going through her mind. Maybe... She's not as strong as she wants to be. Maybe she fears change, and that's what keeps her from getting stronger? So much stuff just keeps punching her in the gut when she least expects it. And that? Has really started to piss her off. She's been a victim of this for years. A lot of things never go the way she would like them to. Gaige really loved Angel, she wanted to be more then friends and maybe spend the rest of her life with her. She did give the thought that she shouldn't blame Angel for the attack on sanctuary, since Jack was forcing her into doing it. After a small battle of thinking in her head, there was a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Come in." She stood up from her bed and stretched. The door opened to show Maya on the other side  
"You sleep better this time?" She slid into Gaige's room and quietly shut the door behind her. Gaige just fell backwards in response and let out a long sigh.  
"Yeah, i didn't think so." She walked over to the Mechromancer and sat down next to her. Silence filled the room and the sound from Moxxi's bar was really the only thing between them and complete silence.  
"Can we really blame Angel?" Gaige sat up and looked to Maya.  
"She did help with the attack on sanctuary, so, yes. We can blame her."  
"Even if she was forced to?"  
"Yes." Maya's reply was very solid and sounded cold as ice. Again, Gaige really hated that it's the truth and there is nothing she can really do about it.   
"Look, i know you loved her, but she attacked us and almost killed us all. From what Lilith had told me was, she tricked her, Roland, Brick, and Mordecai to open a vault that could have killed them back then as well." Gaige stood up and grabbed the gun on the stand next to her bed and loaded one into the chamber.  
"You're right. We have an enemy and we need to be rid of them. Give a mission to help with that." She wiped a tear that was falling down her face.  
"Are YOU going to kill her??" Maya stood up as well and tried to turn Gaige to face her, but was useless.  
"I'll do what needs to be done. Give me a mission." The resolve in her voice was very clear and was almost scary.  
"I'll talk to Roland about something." Maya headed for the door.  
"Please be careful, Gaige."  
"I will."  
Maya left her room. This time there was more silence then usual, the bar music stopped playing and no other outside noises could be heard. Gaige gripped the gun tightly.  
"I promise I'll save you, Angel. No matter what."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter. And by the way, i have a few small 10-30 sentence one-shots that i'm going to pile up into a bunch, then upload them for people to see which one they like the most and maybe i'll be able to extend them a bit. Or even for other writers to see if they want to write some of them or just for inspiration. Thanks again for reading.


	6. Operation: Blood and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a meeting for her mission. Oh, and Gaige is eating stuff crust pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo friggin sorry i haven't updated this in a while >_<

The loud ringing of an ECHO device is enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone. Just as it scared Gaige from eating pizza.  
"Gaige? Roland has something for you. Head over to HQ." Maya spoke in a relatively soft tone. Like she hasn't slept in a few days. Or at least, Gaige sure didn't think she has slept in a while. The attack is most definitely still on everyone's mind.  
"I'm eaing suf crus pizza, Maya." Her words were decrypted and unintelligible. Maya tapped her echo device a few times to make sure there wasn't interference.  
"Say that again, Gaige, i couldn't hear you." There was a brief moment of silent on the other end.  
"Gaige?"  
"Mm, i'm here. I said i'm eating stuff crusted pizza." The siren chuckled.  
"Okay. Finish and head over..." She stopped as very loud gulping sounds filled her ears.  
"Gaige."  
"Hm?"  
"You drink loudly." She shook her head.  
"Head over here when you're done."  
"Yes, ma'am."  
Gaige enjoyed the last slice of pepperoni stuff crust pizza, that Moxxi gave her and headed out to the Crimson Raiders HQ.  
She opened the door and heard Dr. Tannis yelling about some stupid shit, that she's always yelling about.  
Heading up the stairs and round the corner, she saw Mordecai standing outside of the doorway.  
"Hey, Kid." He turned his head to her and nodded. "How are you doing?"  
Gaige gave him the best smile and thumbs up she could muster up and even he saw through that.  
"Just so you know, what they're going to ask you in there won't be an easy task. Things are going to get really rough as well." He stopped leaning against the wall and grabbed the sniper next to him.  
"You might need this, Kid." He extended the weapon out to her. "I've had this for a long time and it's served me greatly. I think it's time for it to help someone else."  
Gaige grabbed the sniper from him, looking it over and looking back to him.  
"Are you sure you want me to have this? You really don't need it or something?" She questioned him and Mordecai just shrugged it off.  
"Trust me, kid, i have other ones and you can really use all the help you can get for this. Make me proud." He turned around and headed into the operations room. Gaige sat out there in the hall for a bit, looking over the gun. She looked on the stock and saw "Bloodwing" carved on it. Her hand brushed over the carving as she mumbled a small goodbye to Mordecai's life long companion. She stored the gun to her holster and headed into the operations room where, Lilith, Maya, Brick, Roland, Salvador, Zero, Axton, and Mordecai were waiting. Without making eye contact, she walked over to the war table.  
"What's my job?" She looked over the various folders and papers, spread across the war table.  
"Soldier, we're going to have you raid Opportunity." Roland tapped a button on the table and a holographic image of it appeared above it.  
"You need to go in there, kill Jack's double, code the voice changer to get you into The Bunker, where Angel is being held, and get out." Lilith turned around from the desk she was sitting at.  
"You can't send her there, Roland, that would be a deathtrap. Without warning, DeathTrap appeared next to her.  
"No no, not you!" She tapped the off button to make him disappear. Gaige sighed. With DeathTrap gone, they continued.  
"She's one of the strongest soldiers we have, i believe in her abilities."  
Lilith sighed and turned her attention to Gaige.  
"Alright, but if this get bad, then disengage and head back here." Salvador chuckled. Axton looked down at him.  
"What is it, Sal?" He chuckled again.  
"Lilith said disengage." He put his hand over his mouth.  
"And how is that funny?" She added. Sal was almost laughing at this point.  
"DisenGAIGE. I saw what you did there, Lilith." Gaige looked over to Maya and smiled at her, almost laughing herself. The blue haired siren just rolled her eyes, grinning as well.  
"Okay, for real, Soldier. Head to Opportunity and get that voice changer." Roland decided to ignore Sal's joke.  
"I'm going to accompany her." Maya spoke up.  
"That would be best, Roland." The other siren added. Roland nodded and continued on to the game plan. After the meeting was over. Gaige and Maya headed to Opportunity to find that voice changer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllllll. Shit. Uhhhhh. How you guys been? Apologies for the lack of updates. In return for them i have a series of One-shots and ideas coming out, the ideas are for other writters to use if they wish because i have too many ideas. So when that comes out and you see something you want to write, let me know and send me it when it's done. Thanks for reading and i'll see you guys in the next update or the one-shot stuff. Whichever comes first. PS. I've been sitting on that damn DisenGAIGE joke for 2 months. send help.

**Author's Note:**

> Well... That was that i guess. I thought it was good enough to upload. Plus, i really like Gaige and Angel. If you have a request head to my bio and find my twitter, then we can talk there and as i say "no promises on how quickly they will be done." And i don't check twitter often. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed and anything i can do to become better tell me in the comments. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> (I also have a Youtube *wink wink nudge nudge)


End file.
